Little Thing Called Love
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis biasa yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang luar biasa./ Warning: ide pasaran / kumpulan ficlet dengan modus-modus cinta di dalamnya/ RnR?
1. A Letter

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gaje, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, penuh dg kemodusan dr tiap chara, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Letter<strong>

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah memandang seorang pemuda berhelaian raven dengan _emo style_ yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku, pemuda itu berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan lirikan serta decakan kagum atau bahkan memuja dari para kaum hawa yang kebetulan dilewatinya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju loker miliknya untuk kemudian membukanya. Sekilas ia tampak menghela napas malas saat melihat isi lokernya yang begitu penuh dengan surat. Apalagi kalau bukan surat cinta. Yang makin hari makin banyak memenuhi isi lokernya.

Dengan malas pemuda itu mengambil _uwabaki_ miliknya kemudian memakainya. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya dalam loker pemuda itu kembali menutup pintu loker tersebut, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali membukanya dan tanpa basa-basi mengambil surat-surat yang menumpuk itu kemudian melemparnya ke dalam kotak sampah.

Dengan santai pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Saat melewati si gadis merah muda dia menoleh sekilas, membuat gadis tersebut terkesiap kemudian menundukkan wajahnya sembari meremas sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna _soft blue_ dalam tangannya.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, gadis itu melirik pemuda yang kini berjalan melewatinya. Setelah pemuda itu memiliki jarak agak jauh darinya, dia menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar ia tahan dengan keras.

Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi dia tidak berani memberikannya. Memberikan surat cinta yang beberapa minggu lalu ia tulis untuk diberikan kepada sang pujaan hati. Setiap kali ia bertekad memberikannya, tekadnya itu akan luntur seketika saat melihat pemuda itu.

Dia takut. Dia tidak percaya diri. Pemuda itu selalu tampak bersinar dimana pun dan kapan pun dia berada. Sementara dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis pendiam yang biasa-biasa saja. Wajah biasa. Penampilan biasa. Dan memiliki kecerdasan otak yang biasa pula. Hal yang menjadi tidak biasa darinya adalah dia menyukai pemuda yang luar biasa.

Gadis dengan pita rambut berwarna merah yang mengikat ekor kuda rambutnya itu menghela napas. Dia kembali memandang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan dengan seseorang berambut kuning jigrak memasuki kelas.

"Sakura." gadis itu menoleh saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati sahabat pirangnya sedang tersenyum sembari berjalan ke arahnya.

Sekilas sahabatnya itu menoleh pada pemuda yang kini telah memasuki kelas sebelum akhirnya kembali memandangnya.

"Memandanginya lagi, eh?" godanya, membuat gadis yang ia panggil Sakura itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Ino." cemberutnya masih dengan wajah yang bersemu. Ino terkekeh kemudian merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah. Nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas." kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis behelaian merah muda melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sembari sesekali menghela napas. Dia sudah bertekad bahwa dia akan memberikan suratnya. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan memberikannya. Harus memberikannya.

Gadis itu tanpa sadar menahan napasnya ketika orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu telah menampakkan diri. Dia sedang berjalan bersama segerombolan anak lelaki yang sedari tadi bercengkerama satu sama lain. Tanpa sedikitpun menanggapi saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sakura menghelas napas. "Aku akan memberikannya." gumamnya penuh tekad.

Dia kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang kini tengah membuka lokernya.

"Wah, kau mendapat surat lagi Sasuke." cetus seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

Tanpa mau repot-repot menjawab, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengambil surat-surat dalam lokernya kemudian melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia heran. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah membuang begitu banyak surat. Apa surat-surat itu berjalan dan kembali masuk ke dalam lokernya.

"Setidaknya ambillah satu surat saja dan bacalah. Kau benar-benar tidak menghargai usaha orang, _Teme_." kini pemuda berambut kuning yang menimpali.

"Hn." hanya itulah tanggapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memakai sepatu yang telah ia ambil dari loker.

Sakura melihatnya. Dia melihat semua kejadian tadi. Bagaimana Sasuke yang mengambil surat-surat itu kemudian membuangnya. Dia menghela napas berat. Bagaimana jika surat miliknya juga mempunyai nasib yang sama? Berakhir di tempat sampah.

Dia membuat surat ini semalaman. Berulang kali dia menulis, kemudian meremas kertas-kertas itu, kemudian kembali menulis. Demi menghasilkan sebuah surat yang memuaskan baginya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke membuang suratnya?

Tekadnya untuk memberikan surat itu kembali lenyap. Dengan sedih dia pandang surat yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan itu. Bagaimana jika Sasuke membuangnya?

"Mungkin tidak usah kuberikan saja surat ini." gumamnya sedih.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur dan mengambil surat itu dari tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura tekejut kemudian mendongak. Seorang pemuda raven kini telah mengambil alih surat miliknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang masih terkejut, pemuda itu melenggang santai menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke." teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Hn." responnya.

Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Sakura tersenyum memandangi pemuda yang tanpa sepengetahuannya, kini juga tersenyum di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

* * *

><p>waah apa ini?<p>

bukannya nerusin fic malah berniat bikin fic MC lagi, dasar author gk bertanggung jawab, *plak #ditabok

cuma fic pelepas penat, jd gk panjang dan mgkn untuk chap selanjut ny bakal pendek ky gini (emg ada chap selanjut ny?) ehehe

boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	2. The Dance Class

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, penuh dg kemudosan dr tiap chara, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**The Dance Class**_

_**.**_

Semua murid berbaris mengikuti instruksi dari guru. Mereka bersiap-siap pergi ke aula seni untuk mengikuti kelas dansa. Setelah minggu sebelumnya dilakukan undian untuk menentukan pasangan, saat ini mereka akan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Kau yakin akan tetap di sini Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut pirang—Ino. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

"Akan sangat membosankan kalau kau di sini sendirian. Lebih baik kau ikut melihat kami berdansa." tawar sahabatnya itu, mencoba membujuk Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula di sana pun aku tetap duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun, jadi lebih baik aku di sini saja." tolaknya. Ino memandangnya tajam. "Aku bisa membaca buku." dia menunjukkan sebuah buku bahasa—pelajaran mereka selanjutnya setelah kelas dansa.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." kemudian Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kelas—karena semua murid telah pergi duluan.

Sakura menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut kelas dansa, tapi terpaksa keinginannya itu tidak terkabul karena Rock Lee, pasangan dansanya tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Dan karena Kurenai-_sensei_ membebaskan muridnya untuk tidak ikut jika tidak memiliki pasangan, maka Sakura memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas.

Dia hanya tidak mau tampak mengenaskan di sana karena hanya dia sendiri yang tidak berdansa, sementara teman-temannya yang lain bersenang-senang. Lebih baik dia sendiri di tempat yang sunyi daripada merasa sendiri di tempat ramai kan. Akhirnya di sinilah dia. Duduk sendiri dalam kelas yang sunyi dengan membaca sebuah buku pelajaran untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Beberapa menit berlalu semenjak dimulainya kelas dansa. Sakura sedang membalik-balikkan halaman bukunya ketika ada yang membuka pintu, membuat pandangannya teralih.

**Greek**

Emerald-nya membulat. Matanya memandang tak percaya pada objek yang kini berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, mata hijau itu menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di sisi bangkunya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" dengan ekspresi datarnya, suara berat itu meminta izin.

Sakura segera mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata, kemudian mengangguk. Sosok yang meminta izin tadi tanpa basa-basi duduk pada bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau tidak ikut kelas dansa, Uchiha-_san_?" dengan gugup dia bertanya. Ragu-ragu dia melirik pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Tiba-tiba perutku sakit, jadi aku minta izin tidak ikut." jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datar. Sedatar lantai kelas yang kini mereka huni.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali memusatkan matanya pada buku yang tadi dia tekuni, meski sebenarnya pikirannya sama sekali tidak di sana. Sekali lagi dia melirik pemuda yang kini melipat tangannya di meja itu. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya tersebut kemudian bergumam.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku jika kelas sudah selesai." kemudian pemuda itu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ba—baik." jawab Sakura kemudian menghela napas, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"_Siapa bilang ini akan membosankan Ino. Justru sekarang aku sedang berusaha menormalkan diriku agar aku tidak mati karena serangan jantung."_

Sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona, Sakura membatin. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa pemuda yang duduk di sisinya kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam dan detik berikutnya sebuah lengkungan tipis menghiasi wajah rupawan itu. Pemuda itu kembali menyembunyikan iris onyx-nya dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

.

"Loh, dimana Sasuke?" seorang gadis berambut merah terang celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Dia izin karena sakit perut." jawab seorang pemuda bermata ungu tanpa menghentikan aktifitas dansanya.

"Aahhh..." desahnya kesal. "Padahal aku ingin sekali berdansa dengannya." gerutunya entah pada siapa.

"Makanya, kalau ke toilet jangan lama-lama. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana? Berdandan ya?" cetus pemuda itu memberi komentar.

"Diam kau Suigetsu." sembur gadis berkacamata tersebut.

Tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang kini sedang uring-uringan itu, pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan dansanya.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

* * *

><p>seperti yg aku bilang di chap kemaren, kl fic ini adalah fic pelepas penat jd hanya akan berisi cerita2 pendek ttg mereka berdua dan tema ny pun gk akan berat2 seperti berat badan ku XD<p>

.

terima kasih banyak aku ucapkan kepada :

**Hey, sonedinda2, aitara fuyuharu, mira. cahya. 1,sahwachan, R, zeedezly. clalucindtha, intan. sept, Hayashi Hana-chan, Chery Onyx 'Cheo, leedidah, ice, hanazono yuri, yuki, mega. naxxtridaya, dhea. namikaze10, Fina Imama, Gynna Yuhi  
><strong>

.

terima kasih udh mw review, maaf gk bs bls review satu-satu, aku bener2 gak sempat.

dan untuk silent readers aku jg ucapin makasih udh mw membaca fic ini di sela2 waktu kalian #peluk readers satu2. :)

bagi yg menanti fic ku MSML, mgkn kalian bosen dengar ny tp sekali lg aku minta maaf karena blm bs apdet, aku bener2 mengalami WB untuk fic itu. aku udh keliling2 rumah untuk mencari inspirasi, tp malah yg keluar ide2 lain untuk bikin fic baru, uwaaaaaaaa #teriak2 gaje

doa kn semoga cepet dpt inspirasi ya :)

sekian dari ku :D

boleh minta tanggapan ny? :)


	3. The Rain

.

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, penuh dg kemodusan dr tiap chara, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Rain**_

.

Awan yang berwarna kelabu. Surya yang bersembunyi. Serta rintik hujan yang masih setia mengguyur bumi.

Rupanya sang Maha Kuasa ingin melimpahkan rahmatnya pada seluruh umat manusia dengan menurunkan hujan yang belum berhenti bahkan meski hari telah beranjak sore. Menimbulkan jejak-jejak air pada kaca jendela.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menghela napas, memandang bulir-bulir hujan yang turun sejak pagi tadi lewat kaca jendela di sebelahnya. Hawa dingin yang menelusup melalui kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya bergidik.

Dia menggeser rapat jendela itu demi menghalau angin yang kini membuatnya menggigil. Kemudian pandangannya kembali terpusat pada sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Haah...kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir? Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam hangatnya tempat tidurku." gerutu seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu.

Sekilas dia menoleh pada bangku yang berada di ujung paling depan berseberangan dengan bangkunya. Tempat seorang pemuda berambut kuning duduk bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut _emo_. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menulis itu. Karena letak bangkunya yang berada paling belakang, Sakura bisa dengan leluasa memandanginya tanpa harus merasa takut akan ketahuan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Terus ia pandangi sosok itu, sampai sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mengingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Peristiwa yang pada akhirnya membuatnya jatuh cinta kemudian diam-diam selalu mengawasi pemuda itu.

.

.

Sakura membuka payung merah miliknya kemudian berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Hujan belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan reda, sementara area sekolah mulai sepi karena murid-murid serta para guru memilih segera pulang ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diri mereka.

**Sret**

Sakura terkesiap saat tiba-tiba ada yang menyusup di sebelahnya, ikut bernaung di bawah payungnya. Dia menolehkan kepala dan emerald-nya sukses membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu memandang datar padanya sebelum bergumam. "Boleh aku menumpang?" tanyanya.

Sakura segera menguasai dirinya. "Kau tidak membawa payung Uchiha-_san_?" dengan gugup dia bertanya.

"Hn." jawab pemuda itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Senyum bahagia terulas pada bibir itu.

"_Wahai Kami-sama, semoga hujan tidak berhenti."_ batinnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, pemuda yang berjalan di sisi Sakura itu melirik pada gadis yang tengah menunduk tersebut. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat tipis di pipinya serta senyum kecil yang teluras dari bibirnya.

.

...

.

_Sakura berjongkok memandangi besi berbentuk segi empat dengan lubang-lubang pada lempengnya. Tadi saat dia bermaksud melepas kalungnya yang tersangkut rambutnya sendiri, kalung itu malah terlepas dari tangannya dan kini terjatuh masuk ke dalam lubang got._

_Dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang payungnya, Sakura mencoba menarik penutup lubang got itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Terus ia tarik-tarik penutup itu namun tidak mau terbuka._

_Tidak menyerah, gadis bersurai sewarna dengan kembang gula itu terus berusaha untuk membuka penutup got itu demi mengambil kalungnya yang terjatuh. Namun usahanya sia-sia._

_Menghela napas putus asa, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah, sampai sepasang tangan putih terjulur dan menarik penutup got tersebut hingga terbuka._

_Sakura mendongak. Kini di hadapannya tengah berjongkok seorang pemuda yang tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun mulai mengaduk-aduk isi got. Rambut hitamnya yang lepek karena air hujan serta seragamnya yang basah kuyub tak di pedulikannya._

_Sakura terus memperhatikan pemuda itu, hingga sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya._

"_Ini yang kau cari?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah benda perak berkilau dengan bandul semanggi berdaun empat. Sakura mengangguk. "Ini." kemudian pemuda itu meletakkan benda tersebut pada telapak tangan Sakura yang terbuka._

"_A—Arigatou." gumam Sakura. Dia genggam erat kalung itu._

_Mata onyx-nya memandang lurus pada emerald milik Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura merasakan jantungnya serasa terlepas dari rongganya saat melihat seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan itu._

_Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berjongkok di sana sambil memandangi sosoknya yang bercahaya di bawah derasnya air langit._

.

...

.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah memandang sepasang anak manusia berbeda jenis yang sedang berjalan di antara derasnya hujan itu dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumamnya.

Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah payung biru yang teronggok tak berdaya di tempat penyimpanan payung. Dia mendengus kemudian kembali memandang pada dua sosok yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Neji, aku ikut denganmu ya. Aku tidak bawa payung." teriak sebuah suara dari arah loker. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau pakai saja payung milik Sasuke." cetus pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu.

"Lalu _Teme_ bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Kurasa dia tidak memerlukannya." gumam Neji, sekali lagi melirik pada dua sosok samar-samar di antara guyuran hujan yang semakin menderas.

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

><p>aye aye #nari hula2 #tebar paku (bunga ny abis)<p>

fic ini sampe jg chap 3, ehehehe

bnyk yg review minta fic ini dipanjangin, tp dengan amat sangat aku minta maaf karena gk bs mengabulkan, karena seperti konsep ku sebelumnya kl fic ini hanya fic pelepas penat jd gk akan panjang2, maaf ya #bungkuk2

fic ini jg gk akan bersambung dr satu chap ke chap yg lain ny, karena aku akan lgsg menamatkn setiap chap ny, meski begitu tetap berhubungan sh :D

semoga kalian suka :)

**big thank's for:**

**Asiyah Firdausi, mira. cahya. 1, Kirei Apple, Bluecerry90, Hayashi Hana-chan, mantika mochi, Ayumu Nakashima, Manda Vvidenarint, leedidah, hanazono yuri, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, Haruka Smile, sonedinda2, dhea. namikaze10, aitara fuyuharu, Afra onyx, HasnaChan, Kiriko Alicia**

* * *

><p>terima kasih udh menyempat kn diri untuk membaca fic abal ini, maaf gk bisa bls ripiu satu2 :(<p>

buat yg gk ke sebut maaf ya, mgkn keselip..

akhir kata sampai jumpa :)

boleh minta tanggapan ny? :)


	4. The Dance

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s), fic singkat dengan modus-modus di dalamnya**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dance<strong>_

_**.**_

Para murid laki-laki dan perempuan berbaris berhadapan. Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sang guru, mereka saling membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada pasangan masing-masing. Setelah itu, kembali dengan perintah sang guru mereka langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan sang pasangan.

Sakura berdiri di depan seorang pemuda beralis tebal dengan rambut mangkuknya, sedang tersenyum senang.

"Mohon bantuannya Sakura-_san_." seru pemuda itu penuh semangat sembari memberi hormat pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkekeh dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku juga Lee-_san_." ucap Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"_Sakura-san manis sekali."_ teriaknya dalam hati sembari menitikan air mata.

Terdengar Kurenai-_sensei_ menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali. "Baiklah. Kita mulai dansanya." katanya.

Para murid bersiap.

"Gerakan pertama." perintah sang guru, dan dikuti oleh para murid perempuan dengan meletakkan tangan kanan mereka di pundak pasangan masing-masing.

"Bagus. Selanjutnya." kembali sang guru memberi perintah dan kini murid laki-laki menggenggam tangan kiri pasangannya dengan tangan kanan mereka.

"Oke. Selanjutnya." kini murid lelaki meletakkan tangan kiri mereka di pinggang pasangan masing-masing.

Kurenai-_sensei_ mengangguk-angguk puas dengan hasil pengajarannya pada sang murid. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah _tape recorder_ kemudian menekan tombol play, dan mengalunlah sebuah musik dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu lambat. Para murid mulai berdansa menyesuaikan dengan irama musik yang ada dan juga dengan bimbingan dari sang guru.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah menyala tersenyum senang memandangi pemuda yang menjadi pasangan dansanya. Tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi si pemuda terus mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis bermahkota merah muda yang sedang berdansa tak jauh darinya dengan seorang lelaki berbulu mata bawah.

Dia mendecih saat mendapati pemuda itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang gadis dengan ekspresi yang tampak berseri-seri. Kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu begitu bahagia dapat berdansa dengan si gadis.

"Aww..." pekik seseorang, membuat pemuda berwajah tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari si gadis merah muda kembali pada pasangan dansanya.

"Kau menginjak kakiku Sasuke." kesal gadis berkacamata itu.

"Hn. Maaf." kata Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Tak ada nada menyesal sedikit pun saat dia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada pasangan dansanya itu. Mencebikkan bibirnya sebal, gadis beriris bak batu ruby itu kembali melanjutkan dansanya bersama Sasuke.

Sakura melihat adegan tadi dalam diam. Pekikan itu tentu saja menarik perhatian dari banyak orang tak terkecuali dirinya. Terus ia perhatikan pemuda berambut _emo_ yang sedang berdansa itu.

"_Beruntung sekali Karin. Andai saja aku bisa berdansa dengan Sasuke."_ dia membatin. Sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Aww..." kini suara itu berasal dari hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap dan langsung menoleh pada pasangan dansanya.

"Maafkan aku Lee-_san_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." sesal gadis merah muda itu. Berulang-ulang kali ucapan maaf terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_san_. Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Lee berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang panik.

Kurenai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuan murid-murid didiknya itu. Dia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya lagi, memerintahkan para muridnya untuk kembali berdansa. Para murid yang tadinya ribut dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan itu kembali menertibkan diri, dan mulai berdansa lagi dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Sakura kembali berdansa dengan sesekali masih mengumandangkan kata maaf pada Lee sementara pemuda itu menjawab dengan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

Dansa berlanjut sesuai dengan perintah sang guru. Kini mereka mulai berdansa dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat. Gerakan yang mereka lakukan pun sedikit lebih rumit di bandingkan dengan yang tadi.

Sesekali mereka melepaskan tautan sebelah tangan mereka dan merentangkannya, kemudian kembali bertemu dengan si pria meletakkan tangannya di pinggang si wanita.

Sakura sedikit kewalahan dengan gerakan ini karena gerakannya yang serba cepat. Berkali-kali dia bahkan tak sengaja menginjak kaki Lee saat tak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya.

Saat gerakan memutar, pasangan pria akan melepas tangan mereka dan membiarkan pasangan mereka berputar sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik mereka untuk kembali berdansa.

Sakura berputar sejenak setelah Lee melepaskan tangannya. Namun detik berukutnya dia merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya.

"Eh?" kagetnya karena saat ini dia sudah berada dalam dekapan pemuda berambut raven dengan mata tajamnya yang menatap dalam emerald milik Sakura.

"U—Uchiha-_san_." gumamnya gugup.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia meletakkan tangan Sakura yang menempel di dadanya ke pundaknya serta mengeratkan kurungan lengannya pada pinggang gadis itu dan kembali berdansa. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya menari-nari dan panas mulai menjalari wajahnya. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau rona merah itu pasti menjalar hingga telinganya.

"_Kami-sama, jangan biarkan dia mendengar detak jantungku." _mohonnya dalam hati sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kenapa aku jadi berdansa denganmu sih?" gerutu gadis berambut merah.

"Mana aku tahu." jawab pemuda berambut putih kebiruan. Mata violetnya berputar bosan karena mendengar dumelan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Tadi kan aku berdansa dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Kenpa sekarang jadi berdansa denganmu Suigetsu?" kembali gadis itu mengomel.

"Kau pikir aku mau berdansa dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu, Karin." balas Suigetsu.

"Sakura-_saaan_..." ratap seorang pemuda beralis tebal sambil memandangi Sakura yang sedang berdansa.

"Jangan berisik dan lanjutkan dansanya." perintah Kurenai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah _notebook_.

Sasuke memandang pemuda bermata bulat beralis tebal yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat. Sebuah seringai kemenangan muncul di bibirnya saat melihat pemuda itu terus meratap. Sambil mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, dia melanjutkan dansanya.

.

.

.

.

uhuy, akhir ny chap 4 apdeeet #teriak pake toa

makasih untuk dukungan ny para pemirsa :D

super big thank's for:

**leedidah, mira. cahya. 1, Hinamori Meirin, yollapebriana, Manda Vvidenarint, Animea-Khunee-Chan, mantika mochi, guest, sahwachan, rainy de, intan. sept, Hayashi Hana-chan, desypramitha26, Kirei Apple, azizaanr, Kumada Chiyu, aitara fuyuharu, sonedinda2, Afra Onyx**

special thank's buat adk ku tersayang **kucing imut**, dan jg buat oom **obby**, makasih udh mw bc fic ku chap 4 udh apdet, bc lg ya :)

makasih untuk readers karna selalu mengikuti fic ini, maaf aku gk bls review satu2, karena aku gk mw nanti kolom author malah jd lbh pnjang drpd kolom fic ny, jd cm bs sebutin nama ny aja, harap maklum. #bungkuk2

akhir kata sampai jumpa, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**

blh minta tanggapannya? ")


	5. Just Like Me

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s), fic singkat dengan modus-modus di dalamnya**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Like Me<strong>_

_**.**_

Seorang pemuda bermata sehitam batu onyx tengah membaca sebuah buku ketika seseorang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau tahu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di sampingnya. Yang ditanya hanya melirik si kuning berkulit _tan_ itu sekilas namun tidak menjawab. Dia kembali melanjutkan membaca tanpa ada niatan menanggapi celotehan si kuning.

"Maksudmu Haruno Sakura, Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di atas meja di hadapan Naruto.

"Iya benar. Kau tahu Neji?" sahut Naruto itu.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" pemuda bernama Neji balik bertanya.

"Kudengar ada anak kelas sebelah yang memberinya surat cinta." cerita Naruto. Sama sekali tidak menyadari reaksi temannya yang sedari tadi membaca buku tengah menegang mendengar penuturannya.

"Lalu kau tahu Rock Lee. Dia juga menyukainya. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali mengajak Sakura-_chan_ berkencan, tapi selalu ditolak. Wah, tidak kusangka ternyata gadis pendiam sepertinya banyak juga yang suka." Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya. Membuat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya kini bahkan meremas bukunya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu Naruto. Kadang justru dengan sifat yang seperti itu malah menarik perhatian laki-laki." komentar Neji.

"Hm...hm...kau benar Neji." Naruto mengiyakan.

"Sakura-_san_." panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pemuda yang sedang bersantai tersebut. Sontak mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari mereka seorang gadis sedang berdiri dengan pemuda berambut merah berwajah imut di hadapannya.

"Itu kan yang memberi Sakura surat cinta. Wah, dia benar-benar berani. Dia bahkan mendatanginya hingga ke kelas." komentar Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan yang menarik." timpal Neji sambil melirik pemuda di samping Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat temannya itu memandang begitu tajam pada dua sosok yang menjadi objek pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Akasuna-_san_?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah membaca suratku?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu gugup.

"Oh, i—itu..." ucapan Sakura gagap. Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"SAKURA-_SAAAN_!" teriakan itu menginterupsi keduanya. Tidak. Bukan hanya keduanya, suara teriakan itu juga menginterupsi tiga pemuda yang ada di pojokan, juga beberapa orang yang berada dalam kelas itu.

Seorang pemuda beralis tebal dengan rambut bak mangkok bakso itu, dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Sakura.

"Ini untukmu." ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuket bunga berwarna kuning yang buketannya terbuat dari koran. Entah bunga apa itu. Yang terlintas di kepala merah muda Sakura pastilah bunga itu dipetik di kebun bunga di belakang sekolah.

"_A—arigatou_ Lee-_san_." kata Sakura kikuk.

"Makhluk aneh dari mana kau ini?" cemooh pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Sontak saja membuat Lee jadi panas hati mendengarnya.

"Hei kau! Jangan sembarangan bicara ya. Lagipula siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau ada di sini bersama Sakura-_san_?" tanya Lee tak terima.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori. Aku kemari untuk menemui Sakura, pacarku." jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Dan tentu saja jawabannya itu membuat heboh seisi kelas. Terlebih-lebih Sakura. Dia tidak percaya Sasori akan bicara seperti itu.

"Aku bukan—" Sakura hendak membantah namun sudah keduluan oleh suara Lee yang menyela.

"Aku tidak percaya. Pemuda lembek sepertimu itu tidak pantas menjadi pacar Sakura-_san_. Akulah yang lebih pantas dengan semangat mudaku yang menggelora ini." ucap Lee berapi-api, bahkan tubuhnya sampai terbakar dengan apinya sendiri.

"Makhluk aneh sepertimu jangan bermimpi menjadi pacarnya. Dia pasti lebih memilihku daripada kau." ejek Sasori.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura-_san_ pasti akan lebih memilih orang dengan semangat yang tinggi sepertiku." Lee tidak mau kalah.

Mereka terus adu mulut mengenai siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk Sakura. Tentu saja aksi mereka itu mengundang perhatian penghuni di kelas itu. Sakura memandang panik Sasori dan Lee. Kenapa jadinya seperti ini sih? Kenapa mereka malah jadi bertengkar?

Pertengkaran mereka jelas menimbulkan keributan, dan secara tak langsung Sakuralah penyebabnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun detik berikutnya kembali ia tutup saat ucapannya lagi-lagi disela.

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih Sakura-_san_?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Murid-murid yang melihat adegan bak olimpiade gagal itu turut memasang telinga. Mereka juga penasaran siapa yang akan dipilih Sakura. Meski tentu saja pendukung Sasori lebih banyak. Namun tak sedikit pula yang kontra karena merasa tidak rela Sasori yang tampan berpacaran dengan Sakura si gadis biasa yang pendiam.

Sakura gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau disuruh memilih, hatinya telah memiliki pilihan lain. Dan itu bukan di antara mereka berdua.

"Berisik." suara berat itu menyita perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan dua orang yang memperebutkannya.

Pemuda bermata tajam dengan rambut mencuat berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan ekspresi datar. Dengan langkah santai namun pasti dia mendekat pada tiga orang itu. Neji memunculkan seringai di bibirnya, sementara Naruto hanya mengerjap-erjap bingung, tak menyangka dengan reaksi temannya itu.

"U—Uchiha-_san_?" Lee memandang bingung.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" kali ini Sasori yang bertanya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan si Uchiha.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura, karena saat ini dia sedang menunduk sembari melirik takut-takut pada sosok sang pujaan hati yang telah berdiri di hadapannya—di antara Rock Lee dan Sasori. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena keributan tadi jelas-jelas mengusik ketenangannya.

"Apa kalian ini bodoh? Meributkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." komentarnya. Tatapan tajam dari sorot matanya tadi berubah menjadi tatapan mengejek yang jelas-jelas ia tunjukkan pada Lee dan Sasori.

"Apa kau bilang—"

"Sakura tidak akan memilih kalian berdua," Sasori dan Lee mengernyit bingung saat mendengar kalimat itu. "Karena Haruno Sakura hanya menyukai Uchiha Sasuke." lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri dan penekanan di tiap katanya.

Dua pemuda yang tadi bertengkar itu langsung melongo tak percaya, sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang merona merah. Tidak membantah karena itu adalah fakta.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawanya keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan seisi kelas yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ayolah, image yang ditampakkan Uchiha Sasuke selama ini adalah pemuda yang dingin dan cuek. Serta tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Akhirnya dia unjuk gigi juga." komentar Neji. Dia mendengus disertai seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti Neji. _Teme_ bahkan tidak menunjukkan giginya." sahut Naruto polos.

Seringai Neji berubah menjadi tatapan sebal yang ia arahkan pada teman kuningnya itu. Dengan kesal dia melempar buku yang tadi dibaca Sasuke ke arah Naruto.

"Kau baca saja." katanya sebal. Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepala kuning Naruto, meski begitu dia tetap menerima buku yang dilempar Neji.

.

.

.

Hai minna, aku apdet lg, ehehe

Lg2 saat bc review bnyk yg minta cerita ny dpanjangin, tp maaf sekali gk bs mengabul kn karna ini hanya fic pelepas penat jd gk akan panjang2, harap maklum ya, ehehe

Super big thank's for:

**mira. cahya. 1, KAKAK PERI, Animea-Khunee-Chan, bluecherry90, zeedezly. clalucindtha, Mademoisellenna, Kirei Apple, leedidah, sahwachan, mantika mochi, azizaanr, Hayashi Hana-Chan, hanazono yuri, HazeKeiko, wishly, ice, intan. sept, sofia. siquelle, Fina Imama, Tuyul Jadi Ultraman, Fuji Seijuro, sonedinda2, Kumada Chiyu**

Special thank's buat adek tersayang **kucing imut**, _i love you full_ adk karna selalu ngikutin fic ini :D

Makasih buat para readers karna telah rela menyempatkan waktu ny buat bc fic ini, maaf gk bls review satu2, karna aku gk mw kolom aouthor malah lebih panjang, ntr yg menonjol bkn cerita ny malah outhor's area lg. Harap maklum ya #bungkuk2

Akhir kata sampai jumpa, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**

Boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	6. Be My Girl

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s), fic singkat dengan modus-modus di dalamnya**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be My Girl<strong>_

**.**

Sakura mengernyit saat lagi-lagi dia menemukan benda itu di atas mejanya. Secarik kertas terlipat. Dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak dia meraih kertas itu. Dan lagi-lagi emerald-nya menemukan sebuah huruf yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital dengan ukuran hampir memenuhi seluruh kertas. Jika dua hari yang lalu dia mendapati huruf 'L' dan 'V' pada kertas itu, maka kali ini sebuah huruf 'E' dengan format yang sama tertera di sana.

Mungkinkah ini sebuah pesan? Pesan untuknya? Atau mungkin ini pesan untuk Ino—sahabatnya? Tapi kenapa diletakkan di atas mejanya. Jadi pasti itu untuknya kan. Tapi apa maksud pesan itu? Kenapa hanya ada sebuah huruf saja yang tertera di sana? Atau mungkin ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng?

Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada kertas itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing Sakura segera memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya—sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada kertas-kertas yang didapatnya sebelum ini. Dia segera duduk di bangkunya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku untuk kemudian membacanya.

Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang sedang mengintainya dari luar kelas. Sosok yang selalu mengawasinya dari hari pertama Sakura mendapat pesan. Sebuah senyum jahil terlukis di wajah sosok tersebut, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu.

.

"Hari ini tim basket Sasuke akan bertanding melawan tim basket dari Suna. Semoga saja tim Sasuke menang lagi seperti tahun kemarin." cetus salah satu murid perempuan yang sedang bergosip.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala ketika mendengarnya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan bertanding. Dia bahkan sangat tahu. Karena itulah pagi tadi sebelum ke sekolah dia menyempatkan diri datang ke kuil untuk berdoa. Dia memandang sebuah benda berbentuk kantong kecil dalam genggaman tangannya. Haruskah dia memberikannya pada Sasuke?

.

.

.

"U—Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke sedang mencuci mukanya ketika ada yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Dia berbalik dan tampaklah seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda sedang berdiri dengan gugup.

"I—ini untukmu." dengan gugup dia menyerahkan sebuah kantong bertuliskan 'jimat keberuntungan' pada Sasuke. Pemuda dengan rambut khas pantat ayam itu melirik sekilas pada jimat itu, kemudian kembali pada Sakura yang tengah menunduk. Dengan senyum yang teramat tipis—yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu, dia menerima jimat pemberian Sakura itu.

"Hn. Terima kasih." gumamnya kemudian berbalik.

Sakura tersenyum memandang punggung Sasuke. Dia senang karena pemuda itu mau menerima jimat pemberiannya. Namun kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi tatapan bingung ketika Sasuke kembali berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura kemudian memakaikan sebuah gelang di tangan gadis itu. Gelang perak dengan bentuk sederhana. Gadis itu begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu bereaksi ketika menatap Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya, juga tengah menatapnya. Menawan emerald dalam onyx dengan tatapan sarat akan makna.

"Jika nanti aku kembali dengan sebuah piala di tanganku, maka kau Haruno Sakura, harus menjadi pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke." katanya. Tidak, perintahnya. Jelas itu sebuah perintah karena saat mengatakannya, tidak ada nada meminta sama sekali.

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong. Wajahnya dijalari rasa panas ketika dia mulai bisa mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Sebuah rasa hangat dalam hatinya memunculkan senyum di bibir mungil itu.

.

"Kukira kau akan memberikannya setelah bertanding." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dia memandang datar pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk gedung olahraga.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak sopan Neji, apalagi kau juga mengintip." sinis Sasuke. Neji hanya terkekeh dengan jawaban ketus yang diberikan temannya itu.

"Caramu memintanya menjadi pacar benar-benar tidak romantis Sasuke. Bagaimana jika nanti kita kalah? Kesempatanmu akan hilang." komentar Neji tak kalah sinis.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak sedang meminta Neji," katanya. "Lagipula aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah kalah." dengan penuh percaya diri Sasuke menekankan setiap perkataannya. Dia kembali menyeringai sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Neji.

.

Sakura sedang memandang ke luar jendela dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Pikirannya kembali ke saat dimana Sasuke memberinya gelang. Dia menggantungkan tangan kanannya di depan mata, memandangi gelang itu. Senyumnya kembali tersungging ketika memandang aksesoris tangan itu.

Namun kemudian kening Sakura berkerut ketika melihat pernik kecil yang menghiasi gelang itu. Dia mendekatkan gelang, kemudian memicingkan matanya untuk mengamatinya.

"_Uchiwa_?" gumamnya. Hiasan berbentuk kipas itu terlihat familiar untuknya. Coba ia ingat-ingat dimana ia melihatnya, dan langsung ia raih tasnya ketika teringat sesuatu.

Sakura menyejajarkan kertas-kertas yang ia terima selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu dengan urutan sesuai hari dia menerimanya. Dia ingat kalau pesan-pesan yang diterimanya juga terdapat simbol yang sama diujung bagian bawah kertas. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir dia melepaskan gelangnya dan meletakkan di sebelah kertas bertuliskan huruf 'L' dengan posisi melingkar.

"Benar-benar Uchiha yang jenius." gumamnya ketika mengerti maksud dari pesan tersebut. Dia kembali tersenyum saat membaca huruf-huruf yang berjajar di atas meja itu.

**L.O.V.E**

Begitulah tulisannya jika ditambahkan gelang di antara huruf 'L' dan 'V'.

.

.

.

Hai hai, tentu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan. Hayoo Sasuke menang atau kalah? #dibakar rame2

Sayang sekali gk bs disisipn gambar, karna aku punya imajinasi sendiri ttg bentuk gelang ny, ehehe

Td ny aku mw pakai cincin sbg hadiahnya, tp kok terlalu ekstrim jd ny aku gnti gelang aja, ahaha

.

.

Super big thank's for:

**khione17, sofia. siquelle, Afra onyx, virgo24, HazeKeiko, azizaanr, mantika mochi, Manda Vvidenarint, rainy de, sahwachan, Kirei Apple, leedidah, Hayashi Hana-chan, Tuyul Jadi Ultraman, NurulLitha CherryDevil, sonedinda2, Fuji Seijuro, white's, zeedezly. clalucindtha, Fina Imama, chappo, hanazono yuri, ice, Bluecherry90**

special thank's buat adekku **kucing imut** yg selalu mngancam, jgn kutuk aku adek, ahaha

.

Oh iya, aku mw minta maaf buat **virgo24** krn gk bs mngabul kn prmntaan km. Seperti yg aku tulis di bio kl aku gk suka sasuhina, jd aku gk bakal bkn fic ttg mereka. Aku jg menghindari fic2 dg pair mereka krn seperti yg author sering tulis **Don't Like Don't Read**, jd krn aku gk suka ya gk aku baca, harap maklum ya hobi kn beda2, aku menghargai kok kl km suka sasuhina tp aku gk bs ngabulin permintaanmu, _gomen_ :)

Makasih udh menyempatkn wkt klian untk mmbaca fic ini, mgkn sbntr lg fic ini akan tamat(mungkin), ahaha

Maaf kl bachotan ny kepanjangan, akhir kata sampai jumpa, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**

Boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	7. Call Me Sasuke-kun

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Call Me Sasuke-kun<strong>_

**.**

Sasuke memberengut menatap dua sahabat sedari SMP-nya yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan pacar-pacar mereka.

"Naruto-_kun_ sebelum pulang aku ingin mampir ke toko buku dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan." kata seorang gadis berambut panjang bermata lavender.

"Tentu saja Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau ingin pergi." sahut pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto.

"Kau harus mengantarnya pulang tepat waktu Naruto, jika tidak akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa makan ramen seumur hidupmu." ancam pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Biarkan saja mereka Neji-_kun_. Cepatlah, aku hampir terlambat latihan karate." sela gadis bercepol dua sambil menarik lengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang ia panggil Neji.

Setelahnya, dua pasang muda-mudi kasmaran itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang merengut kesal. Bukannya dia iri. Demi Kami-_sama_. Dia sendiri telah memiliki kekasih. Seorang gadis bermata hijau yang seminggu lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Membuatnya uring-uringan setiap kali melihat kemesraan dua pasang manusia di hadapannya. Bukan berarti dia ingin mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Tapi—

"Uchiha-_san_." panggil seseorang. Sasuke yang tengah melamun menoleh.

Ini dia. Inilah penyebab kekesalannya. Sasuke bukannya tidak senang melihat kekasihnya datang menghampirinya setelah tadi dia bilang ingin ke toilet sebelum mereka pulang bersama—semenjak berpacaran mereka selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Hanya saja—

"Ada apa Uchiha-_san_?" tanya gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Dia memandang bingung Sasuke yang diam saja.

Sasuke selalu kesal setiap kali mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya seperti itu. Demi Kami-_sama_, mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa Sakura masih memanggilnya 'Uchiha-_san_'? Tidak bisakah dia memanggilnya 'Sasuke-_kun_'? memanggilnya dengan surfiks –_kun_ seperti yang dilakukan Hinata dan Tenten? Dia sangat ingin meminta Sakura memanggilnya 'Sasuke-_kun_', tapi harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu selalu menahannya. Akan terdengar sangat memalukan baginya jika dia sendiri yang meminta. Tapi sepertinya Sakura terlalu polos untuk mempunyai suatu inisiatif.

Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam sembari menahan gejolak untuk tidak memporak-porandakan seisi kelas atau mencabuti kumis kucing di wajah Naruto atau menjambak rambut panjang Neji. Dia benar-benar senewen setiap kali mendengar mereka berdua dipanggil dengan begitu manis oleh pacar-pacar mereka. Sementara dirinya—

"Oh iya, tadi aku melihat Hyuuga-_san_ dan Uzumaki-_san_ bersama Tenten-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_. Kupikir mereka sudah pulang dari tadi." gumamnya. Sedikitpun tidak menyadari raut kesal dari sang kekasih.

Oh, astaga. Sasuke sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia sadar betul Sakura adalah gadis yang sopan. Bahkan tutur katanya tidak pernah kasar. Selalu memanggil orang dengan nama belakangnya untuk menjaga sopan santunnya—oke, pengecualian bagi perempuan. Tapi Sasuke adalah pacarnya. Dia tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain. Dia ingin diperlakukan istimewa.

"Ada apa Uchiha-_san_? Apa kau sakit?" Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan kediaman Sasuke mencoba bertanya.

"Apa kau selalu memanggil orang lain dengan nama belakang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, sedikitpun tidak menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Uchiha-_san_?" bingung, Sakura bertanya.

"Kau bahkan memanggil pacarmu 'Uchiha-_san_'." gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura bingung. Pertama kerana Sasuke tampak sangat kesal, dan kedua, dia tidak tahu penyebab kekesalannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal. Apa yang membuatmu kesal Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku 'Uchiha-_san_', Sakura?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

Oh, Kami-_sama_. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu lugu? Lalu sekarang dia harus menjawab apa jika ditanya seperti itu? Akan terdengar sangat kekanakan jika dia mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun_'?"

_Gotcha_! Apakah ini nyata? Sakura melihat semburat tipis menghiasi wajah rupawan Sasuke ketika dia menanyakannya. Meski pemuda itu berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan memalingkan wajah, tapi Sakura tetap melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo pulang." mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pulang.

Sakura mengulum senyum saat mengerti penyebab kekesalan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang salah tingkah benar-benar manis sekali.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil Sakura sembari menyelipkan jemarinya pada jemari Sasuke ketika pemuda itu melewatinya. Masih dengan wajah yang merona Sasuke berhenti dan memandang Sakura.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanyanya sembari menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya malu, namun kemudian kembali menatap Sakura saat gadis itu menarik perhatiannya dengan menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun_'." kata Sakura lagi.

Kena kau Uchiha. Sekarang kau tak lagi bisa menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tampanmu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura cuek, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." katanya berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Menahan diri agar tak melonjak kegirangan atau bahkan menari-nari keliling lapangan.

Sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Oh, Kami-_sama_. Sasuke yang sedang merona benar-benar manis sekali.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Tidak ada." kilah Sakura menahan senyum.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke sembari menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Masih tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk. Pun dengan Sasuke yang juga tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Merasakan hatinya yang membuncah akan perasaan hangat dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Yahaaa..nyaw nyaw..

Chap 7 akhir ny apdet jg #nari2 #tebar paku

Semoga kalian menikmati, ehehe :D

.

.

Super big thank's for:

**Guest1, azizaanr, Animea-Khunee-Chan, mantika mochi, Kumada Chiyu, Kirei Apple, jennakuma, azriel kanhaya, HazeKeiko, hanazono yuri, mira. cahya. 1, NurulLitha CherryDevil, UchiHaruno Misaki, Hayashi Hana-chan, FiaaATiasrizqi, KAKAK PERI, Fuji Seijuro, saegusa aruhi, Bluecherry90, Alifa Cherry Blossom, sofia. siquelle, Kuro Shiina, sahwachan, muthimainnah067, Shubarashii Shinju, HARUNA LUNA, kim la so, Restychan, HappoZaey, Manda Vvidenarint, leedidah, sonedinda2, guest, bluestar2604, Fina Imama, Afra onyx, haruchan, Kiriko Alicia**

Special thank's buat adek ku **kucing imut**, yg bukan cuma suka mengancam tp jg suka merintah, ahaha :D

.

.

Makasih untuk semuanya karna selalu mengikuti fic ini, aku terharu #nangis di bawah shower

Oh iya kmren ada yg ngasih aku ide untuk tema, aku berterima kasih bgt. Ntr aku bkin deh cerita dg tema yg udh km usulin :)

Kl ada yg mw ksh ide lg ttg tema ny silahkan, aku akan senang sekali, meski mgkn gk bs mengabulkan tp akan di usahakan :)

Akhir kata sampai jumpa, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**

Boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	8. The Task Group

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Task Group<strong>_

**.**

Sakura memandang berkeliling ruangan bernuansa biru hitam di hadapannya. Benar-benar seperti mimpi dia bisa memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan yang sebenarnya biasa saja jika dilihat secara keseluruhan. Sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang, sebuah meja rendah dengan karpet tebal di bawahnya, serta perabot standar khas laki-laki. Ya, saat ini dia sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar lelaki lebih tepatnya. Kamar lelaki yang sebulan lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Kamar lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Duduklah." suara berat menginterupsi lamunan Sakura.

Dia memandang pemuda yang berdiri sembari menunjuk meja rendah yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Sakura mengamati kamar itu. Pandangannya tertarik pada pigura di atas meja di dekat kamar tidurnya.

Ada dua pigura di sana. Satu pigura bergambar seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tengah tersenyum dan seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas. Sakura mengira mereka pasti orang tua Sasuke. Sementara pigura yang lain bergambar Sasuke yang tengah cemberut bersama seorang lelaki yang tersenyum riang sembari mencubit pipinya. Sakura berpikir itu pasti kakaknya, karena Sasuke pernah bercerita kalau dia punya seorang kakak.

Sakura tersenyum memandangi foto itu. Meski Sasuke sedang cemberut di sana, tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa dia sepertinya bahagia. Pandangannya beralih dan dia mengernyit.

Bukan sesuatu yang aneh sebenarnya. Dia hanya melihat sebuah pin berwarna putih di atas meja itu. Yang membuatnya mengernyit adalah pin itu terukir namanya. Dia hapal dengan pin itu karena pin itu adalah _name tag_-nya yang hilang. Bagaimana bisa pin itu ada pada Sasuke?

Suara pintu terbuka dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut mencuat dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring kue kering di tangannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja rendah. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Sasuke-_kun_." pemuda itu mendongak, "Bagaimana ini bisa ada padamu?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan pin yang tadi ia ambil dari atas meja.

Sasuke tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia memandang pin itu sekilas kemudian menjawab, "Aku mengambilnya di ruang kesehatan." jawabnya.

"Begitu. Apa aku menjatuhkannya di sana ya?" gumam Sakura lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengambilnya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh. Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat gantinya," Ujar Sakura, "Waktu itu aku langsung melaporkannya dan seminggu kemudian aku mendapat gantinya."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak membutuhkannya." kata Sasuke sembari meraih pin itu dari tangan Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Sakura tidak berkomentar.

Setelahnya mereka duduk di depan meja dan mulai menyiapkan buku-buku tugas mereka. Seminggu yang lalu mereka mendapat tugas kelompok dari Iruka-_sensei_. Satu kelompok berisi dua orang, dan entah keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya atau apa, Sasuke satu kelompok dengan Sakura. Dia begitu senang hingga tak dapat berhenti tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Apa kau sakit, Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu disela-sela kegiatan mereka mengerjakan tugas.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak memandangnya.

"Wajahmu tampak pucat. Dan ada lingkar hitam di matamu." katanya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." aku Sakura.

Semalam dia memang tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu gugup. Gugup memikirkan bahwa hari ini dia akan datang ke rumah Sasuke. Meski tujuannya mengerjakan tugas, tapi nyatanya hal itu mampu membuatnya begitu tegang. Akhirnya dia baru bisa tidur pukul 3 dini hari dan sekarang dia sangat mengantuk. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura namun tidak berkomentar. Dia memilih memfokuskan diri pada tugas mereka.

.

beberapa jam berlalu dalam keheningan. Mereka hanya sesekali bicara ketika ada pertanyaan atau sedikit berdebat ketika ada pendapat yang berbeda. Selebihnya mereka akan diam, serius mengerjakan tugas.

Sasuke mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya setelah dia memencet tombol hijau ketika benda itu berbunyi.

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_?" tanyanya.

"_Aku sudah di bandara Sasuke. Kau dimana?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Aku masih di rumah." jawab Sasuke.

"_Apa? Kenapa masih di rumah? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menjemputku jam empat sore Sasuke."_ suara di seberang mendumel.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet." ketus Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang—"

**Klik**

Sasuke segera mematikan sambungan telepon. Malas mendengar ocehan kakaknya. Dia segera memandang Sakura yang sedang asik mengerjakan tugas.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku harus menjemput kakakku di bandara. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sebentar?" katanya.

"Oh, tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_. Tugasnya juga sebentar lagi selesai. Pergilah."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas memasuki rumah ketika mobil yang di kendarainya berhenti. Tidak dipedulikannya sang kakak yang mendengus sebal. Empat puluh lima menit perjalanannya bolak-balik bandara-rumah. Dia mencemaskan gadis yang tengah menunggu di rumahnya. Pastilah gadis itu sangat bosan. Dia segera membuka pintu namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sakura tengah tertidur. Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Tampak begitu damai.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Sakura yang menghadap ke arahnya memudahkannya untuk mengamati gadis itu. Bahkan saat tertidur pun dia tampak begitu cantik.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Sakura yang tertidur. Begitu hangat, begitu lembut ketika dia melumat bibir itu. Dia merasa nyaman, sehingga tetap bertahan dengan posisi itu.

.

Itachi berjalan mendekati kamar sang adik. Karena pintunya yang tidak tertutup dia merasa tidak harus repot-repot mengetuknya. Dia bermaksud menerobos kamar itu sebelum kemudian langkahnya terhenti dengan irisnya yang sedikit melebar.

"Dasar anak itu." gumam sang kakak saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya. Meski posisi Sasuke yang memunggunginya, Itachi tahu, apalagi melihat ada helaian merah muda di sana. Dia tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sasuke sebelum adiknya itu menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

Super big thank's for:

**Animea-Khunee-Chan, muthmainnah067, azizaanr, bluestar2624, UchiHaruno Misaki, azriel kanhaya, mantika mochi, HazeKeiko, Manda Vvidenarint, FiaaATiasrizqi, Hayashi Hana-chan, zeedezly. clalucindtha, loui990, Restychan, Guest, kim la so, hanazono yuri, HappoZaey, Kirei Apple, leedidah, sofia. siquelle, haruchan, Mademoiselenna, heni. lusiana. 39, reizuno, The Deathstalker, Chichak deth, shawol21bangs, Aoi Uzumaki**

special thank's buat adek ku **kucing imut**

**.**

makasih buat intan atas ide tema ny, chap ini aku persembahkan buat km :)

makasih juga untuk readers setia fic ini #peluk readers satu2

ada beberapa request untuk tema ny, ntr deh kl sempat aku buatin ya :)

akhir kata sampai jumpa, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**

boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	9. First Sight

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Sight<strong>_

**.**

Lensa hitam itu tengah memandang malas gedung yang berdiri di depannya. Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru di Konoha International High School, dan karena dia adalah murid dengan nilai tertinggi dalam ujian masuk, maka dia diharuskan memberikan pidato sambutan.

Dia adalah murid dengan nilai tertinggi, bahkan sempurna. Dan dia diharuskan memberi pidato sambutan. Itu yang membuatnya begitu tidak bersemangat datang ke sekolah hari ini. Dia benci keramaian, apalagi jika dia harus menjadi pusat perhatian dalam keramaian tersebut.

Jika saja dia bukanlah murid dengan peringkat tertinggi, maka dia akan dengan senang hati membolos hari ini. Tapi apa daya, orang tua serta kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Mereka bahkan sudah menunggunya di depan kamar karena mereka sudah hapal dengan sifatnya yang suka melarikan diri jika harus menghadiri acara-acara yang berhubungan dengan keramaian.

Pemuda itu mendecih. Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus berpidato untuk sambutan penerimaan murid baru.

Dia berjalan menuju gedung aula yang kini sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengenakan seragam kotak-kotak biru tua, sama seperti seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Tunggu aku Ino." sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang membuat sang pemuda menoleh.

Tubuhnya terpaku. Iris onyx-nya terpana. Indranya seolah tak bekerja dengan seharusnya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah segalanya bergerak lambat dan sekelilingnya menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada dirinya dan sosok itu.

Sosok yang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang tergerai dan senyum yang terkembang dari bibir mungil itu. Rambut yang melambai-lambai terkena angin itu tanpa sengaja mengenai wajahnya ketika sosok itu berlari melewatinya. Tidak keras menghantam wajahnya memang, tapi itu cukup untuk si pemuda menghirup aroma wangi dari rambut sewarna bunga sakura tersebut. Kemudian semuanya kembali normal seperti semula.

"Kau lama sekali." protes seorang gadis berambut pirang pada gadis merah muda tadi. Gadis itu hanya menyeringai sambil meminta maaf pada si pirang.

Bahkan hingga gadis itu menghilang di tengah keramaian murid-murid pun, pemuda bermata tajam itu masih terpaku di sana. Terpaku akan sosoknya yang entah bagaimana begitu menarik perhatiannya. Oh ayolah, ini benar-benar seperti drama picisan yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya setiap sore. Dia hanya berlari melewatinya, dan rambutnya tanpa sengaja mengenai wajahnya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa membuatnya begitu terpesona?

"Yo, Sasuke." teriak seseorang, membuat pemuda itu kembali menolehkan kepala ravennya ke belakang. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

Pemuda berambut khas pantat ayam itu kemudian bertiga dengan teman-temannya memasuki aula tempat penerimaan murid baru.

.

.

.

.

"Cih." umpat seorang pemuda. Rambut raven pantat ayamnya sedikit berantakan karena dia acak-acak sendiri. Mata jelaganya memandang malas pada setiap kaum hawa yang ia lewati. Tak bisakah mereka bersikap biasa saja? Haruskah mereka memandangnya seolah ingin memakannya?

Hal ini selalu saja terjadi padanya. Sejak duduk di taman kanak-kanak, semua anak perempuan pasti memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan memuja. Dia tidak suka. Apalagi mereka selalu mengusik waktunya untuk sendiri.

Seperti saat ini. Baru seminggu dia bersekolah di sini sudah begitu banyak kaum hawa yang silih berganti menghampirinya. Dia terpaksa melarikan diri karena para gadis itu selalu mengerubunginya. Ingat, dia tidak suka keramaian. Dan sekarang di sinilah dia, berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih. Dinding putih, perabotan yang sebagian besar berwarna putih, tirai putih, bahkan ranjang yang tersedia pun berseprai putih. Ya, dia berada di ruang kesehatan.

Dia memilih tempat ini karena menurutnya tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan bernama wanita itu. Dia berjalan mendekat pada ranjang pasien untuk kemudian menyibak tirai yang menutupinya.

Lagi. Tubuhnya terpaku. Iris onyx-nya terpana. Indranya seolah tak bekerja dengan seharusnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terpana menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang ruangan tersebut.

Matanya yang terpejam. Wajahnya yang memerah. Helai-helai merah muda yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Serta bibir mungilnya yang sedikit pucat itu entah mengapa menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menarik di matanya. Lihat saja, dia bahkan tak mengalihkan onyx-nya dari sosok yang tengah tertidur itu.

Memberanikan diri dia mendekati sosok itu, mengamatinya dari dekat. Jemarinya terjulur kemudian menyibakkan helai rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Suhu tubuh yang tidak biasa dari sosok itu langsung terasa begitu jemarinya menyentuh kulit pipi yang memerah itu. Rupanya gadis ini sedang demam, begitulah batin pemuda itu.

Jemari-jemari itu masih menari di atas pipi hangat si gadis. Kulit yang terasa begitu lembut itu entah bagaimana begitu memanjakan jarinya. Hingga iris onyx itu menangkap sebuah benda kecil persegi panjang yang tersemat di dada kiri gadis itu.

Tak lama setelahnya pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan berbau obat tersebut dengan senyum puas terukir di wajah rupawannya. Dia berjalan menjauhi ruangan kesehatan itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan sebuah benda kecil persegi panjang.

'Haruno Sakura'.

Sebuah nama yang terukir pada _name tag_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jadi Sasuke itu udh suka sm Sakura dari pertama mereka masuk sekolah, sedangkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke beberapa bulan kemudian krn wktu kelas 1 mereka gk sekelas. Intinya Sasuke yang lebih dulu menyukai Sakura :D

Oh iya sekali lg aku mw mengatakan kl fic ini hanya akan jd fic pelepas penat dan tiap chap ny gk akan panjang2, jd aku gk bs mengabulkan permintaan readers buat memperpanjang chap ny, harap maklum ya :)

Super big thank's for:

**azizaanr, mantika mochi, Manda Vvidenarint, heni. lusiana. 39, azriel kanhaya, mii-chanchan2, kazamatsuri de rain, louin990, Gynna Yuhi, kim la so, HazeKeiko, Hayashi Hana-chan, bluestar2604, hanazono yuri, megan091, The Deathstalker, zeedezly. clalicindtha, sofia. siquelle, Animea-Khunee-Chan, FiaaAtiasrizqi, Intan sept, muthmainnah067, Restychan, leedidah, Fuji Seijuro, Anka-Chan, Haruno Yuuki, haruchan, Guest**

**I LOVE YOU FULL :D**


	10. Basketball

**.**

**Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, gak jelas, ntah cerita macam apa ini, ide pasaran, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basketball<strong>_

**.**

**Duk duk duk**

"Kau harus bisa mempertahankan bola dari musuh Sakura." suara Sasuke bergema di telinga Sakura. Oh, Kami-_sama_. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Sakura kehilangan konsentrasi. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankan bola yang kini sedang ia _drible_ itu?

"Kau harus konsentrasi Sakura." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas sang kekasih yang sedang men-_drible_ bola dengan wajah yang merona. Seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya ketika sebuah gagasan terlintas di kepala jeniusnya.

Cup

Dan terlepaslah bola dari tangan Sakura. Dia terpaku dan untuk sesaat hanya bisa mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Apa ini? Sasuke baru saja mencium pipi kanannya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Sakura setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutan.

"Apa? Kan sudah kubilang kau harus konsentrasi. Sekarang bolamu ada di tanganku." kata Sasuke tanpa dosa sembari memperlihatkan bola di tangannya.

Sakura masih terdiam dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Menjaga konsentrasi saat mempertahankan bola itu sangat penting Sakura. Kalau tidak, lawan akan dengan mudah merebutnya darimu. Sekarang bola ini ada padaku, kau harus bisa merebutnya dariku." kata Sasuke mulai men-_drible_ bola.

Sakura segera mendekat untuk merebut bola dari Sasuke. Sudah dua hari ini dia belajar bermain basket semenjak dia meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mengajarinya. Dia sudah mulai mengerti teknik-teknik dalam permainan basket. Tapi sangatlah sulit berkontrasi dengan Sasuke didekatnya. Oh, pacarnya itu begitu menawan bahkan saat dia berkeringat.

Sakura menemukan celah untuk merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke, dan dia bersiap untuk memanfaatkannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan hendak merebut bola—

Cup

Gerakannya terhenti. Tubuhnya kembali terpaku. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumnya, namun kali ini pipi kirinyalah yang menjadi korban.

"Sasuke-_kun_." hardik Sakura. Sepertinya dia mulai Sadar kalau Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke cuek tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi kalau kau melakukan itu?" tunjuk Sakura kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu dekat. Bibirku tidak sengaja melakukannya." kilah Sasuke.

Sakura cemberut. Jelas Sasuke sengaja melakukannya untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi Sakura dan tentu saja untuk mencuri kesempatan. Sasuke menyeringai puas. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas itu kan.

"Sekali lagi. Kali ini aku akan merebut bola itu darimu, Sasuke." tantang Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, dan kembali men-_drible_ bolanya.

Kali ini Sakura berkonsentrasi penuh untuk merebut bola dari Sasuke. Tidak akan dia biarkan pacarnya yang menawan itu mengganggu konsentrasinya. Tapi, oh Kami-_sama_. Dia begitu seksi dengan wajah dan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

"_Konsentrasi Sakura! Konsentrasi!"_

Sakura mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Sasuke lengah, dan Sakura berhasil merebut bolanya.

"_Bagus." _bangganya.

Sakura segera berlari menuju ring. Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia segera mengejar Sakura, dan ketika gadis itu melompat, dia pun ikut melompat hadapan Sakura, menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke menyeringai.

Cup

Bola terlepas. Tubuh Sakura mendarat kembali dengan dirinya yang terpaku. Sial. Dia kecolongan lagi.

"Sasuke!" amuknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menciummu. Siapa suruh jidatmu itu begitu lebar. Bibirku tanpa sengaja mendarat di sana." Sasuke berkilah.

"Kau sengaja!" tunjuk Sakura tak terima. Meski dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia begitu senang sampai-sampai ingin menari keliling lapangan basket.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena bertindak curang. Tapi egonya merasa puas, sehingga rasa bersalah itu dengan mudah tersingkirkan.

Melihat wajah cemberut Sakura, dia segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Sebagai permintaan maafku—"

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dalam kedua tangannya dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir mungil itu. Setelahnya dia melepaskan tangkupannya dan berdiri agak menjauh untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

Tak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Dia hanya terdiam dengan tubuh tak bergerak. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Sa—Sasuke, apa yang kau—" ucapan Sakura tergagap.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan permintaan maafku? Baiklah aku ambil lagi."

Dan dengan begitu, Sasuke kembali menangkup wajah Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya.

Sasuke menyapukan tangannya di rambut pantat ayamnya, kemudian berkata, "Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." dia berbalik hendak mengambil tasnya di tepi lapangan.

**Grep**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dia merasakan sebuah cengkeraman di ujung baju seragamnya yang tak dimasukkan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya di balik punggungnya.

"Lagi." gumam Sakura sembari menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Memandang Sakura dengan kening berkerut.

"Cium aku," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, manatap onyx Sasuke, "Lagi." katanya.

Dan, Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke kembali menangkupkan tangannya di wajah gadis itu dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"_Kami-sama. Kuharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga."_

Mohon Sakura ketika merasakan bibir hangat Sasuke melumat lembut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku lupa kemarin siapa yg request adegan SasuSaku main basket. Pokoknya chap ini aku persembahkan untuk mu :)

Akhir kata sampai jumpa, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**


End file.
